Im A Livingstone
by But free
Summary: After graduation Takumi had to go back to England, not so long later Misaki meets her real parents in America and becomes the CEO. She gave birth to a little boy name Kei and when Takumi comes back she becomes pregnant, she had things to worry like how to tell Takumi what worried her most was would his grandfather accept her.Will Takumi find out or would she tell him
1. Im Going To England

Chapter 1

Takumi and Misaki are high school sweethearts, after the day Misaki finally confessed to Takumi they started going any other couples Takumi and Misaki had their arguments, but their arguments only made the bond between them stronger and stronger, their bond was so strong that even before they graduated from university they promised that after they have a stable work and house they would get married.

1 Week After Graduation

A couple of days ago Takumi finally told Misaki about his family, yes they have been dating for a long time but Misaki knew that he didn't feel comfortable talking about it so she never forced it out,

it took Takumi awhile to finally early the trust from Misaki after her father left her.

Takumi explained that his brother passed away and now he was to be the heir of the company. After hearing that she was scared that since she was a commoner his family might not accept her, she new he was rich but she didn't expect him to be that rich. He promised her that after the company is stable again they would get married. She believed him and promised to wait for him.

10 Days Later

Misaki was feeling light headed these days but because she wanted to save money she didn't go to a doctor or take any medicine. Seeing her daughter so upset all the time Minako decided that it was time to tell Misaki that she actually had a chance with Takumi and she wasn't actually a commoner.

Minako walked up to Misaki's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Came Misaki's reply

"Misaki I want to tell you something" Minako said sitting beside Misaki who was lying on the bed

"What is it mum"

"Promise to listen to the end and not get mad"

"What is it mum"

"Once up on a time their was a very rich family, nearly everyone in the family was spoilt because of all the wealth mostly their heir and heiress,one day the CEO's wife got an illness and couldn't give birth anymore leaving only her 3 years old daughter to be their only heiress choice,because they didn't want her to be spoilt they sent her to live in a commoners wanted her to cherish money and know how to use it wisely, after she graduates from university she is to be the CEO of the company"

"Thats the end?"

"Misaki you are the little girl"

"Haha what are you talking about, mum I know you wanna make me laugh but really"

"Misaki your real last name is Livingstone"

"You must be kidding me"

2 Weeks After

Misaki cleared her mind and decided to meet her mother and arrived in America and is currently at the front gate of her mansion .She was about to enter the beautiful mansion when the guards stopped her.

"Excuse me Miss do you have an appointment"

"No"

"Sorry you may not enter, we have strict orders"

"But I am Misaki Livingstone"

"Misaki Livingstone, what a laugh"

"One of you go in and ask then"

Then the guard on the right went in.

10 Minutes Later

"Misaki is that you"A lady came and hugged her so tight she could of suffer form the lost of air

"Yes"

Misaki walked in with the lady who she thinks is her mother and went to the living room .

"I guess you know everything, I'm very sorry"

"Why are you sorry you just didn't want me to be spoilt"Misaki replied

After that day Misaki decided to start a new life but she still would wait for Takumi. She became the CEO of the big company, she decided that she wanted Suzuna and Minako to come to America for Suzuna's better education.

5 Days Later

It was a Sunday so Misaki bought all her work home to complete, she was walking around greeting her parents when suddenly she fainted. Her parents called a doctor in and the maids helped her to her room.

"How is she doctor"Her father asked

Then Misaki opened her eyes to see her self in her room again.

"Miss Livingstone, you have been overworking your self to much and it doesn't help that your currently 1 month pregnant, you should try take better care of your self"

Misaki was shocked would be an underestimating, she didn't know what to do ,she's pregnant and she isn't married that would be the hottest gossip of the year, she didn't know if she should tell Takumi or not. Thinks are flowing through her mind.

The doctor exit and her parents came and sat either side if her, Minoko who just arrived since they lived in a different place to be closer to Suzunas school came in just in time to hear what happened.

"Its Takumis isn't it"Minako asked Misaki

"Yes"

"Misaki who's takumi"Her mother asked

"Takumi was her boyfriend but he had to help get his company back on track, he promised that in a couple of years he would come back for her"Minako explained

"We have to get him back and take full responsibility"Her dad was close on shouting

"No I don't want to interfere with his work right now"Misaki said

After that day Misaki still went to work like normal, until she was 4 months pregnant when she was starting to show that she started doing her work at body asked why they just obeyed.

One month before she gave birth she said she's going to take 3 months off of work, she looked after her baby boy Kei very much, he looked like a smaller version of Takumi. She hid it from the media and from everyone except her parents MInako and Suzuna.

4 Years Later

Misaki got an invitation to go to Seika's High school Reunion she was actually looking forward to seeing everyone again, must of all she wanted to know if Takumi would be their or not.

She was only planing on staying in Japan for 3 first day she spent resting from the jet lag and the second was the reunion.

She took a cab from her hotel to her h=old high school wearing a blue european style cocktail dress that shows her curved very well making her look stunning.

She was inside talking to her friends and classmates from high school when a blob of blonde hair caught her attention


	2. Im Kei Livingstone

Chapter 2

When she saw the blob of blonde hair the first thing she though of was "What would I say to him if that was really him, would he accept Kei does he still love me"

She couldn't take the risk of him saying no, or the risk of him leaving her again so she decided to walk out of the school hall and head to the parking lot.

Half way their she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back, she turned around to see no other than the one she wanted to hide from the most Takumi.

"I missed you"Was the first thing Takumi said to her

She loved him so much she wanted to be with him just like how they use to be,but things have changed so much in the last couple of years.

In the end she followed her heart "I missed you too Takumi"She said hugging him

Takumi felt something wet on his top and pulled Misaki away only to find her all teary.

"Misaki Im sorry"He said to her using his thumb to remove all of her tears and before she could answer his question he captured her lips, she was shocked at the beginning but ended up reply to the kiss.

After a passionate kissed Takumi and Misaki exchanged numbers and Takumi dropped her off.

For the week the two spent in Japan they spent it together.

After a week of them talking together they had to return to their company, but Takumi insisted that Misaki comes to England with him to ask his grandfather for his blessing.

But she asks him so give her sometime since she lied to him saying that she's going on holiday in America for a month.

After they went back about a week later MIsaki got a call from Takumi saying he's coming over to meet some business mens, but the truth was he said to everyone in his company that he's going on holiday in he arrived he called her and they ended up meeting each other at an cafe.

They met at a place called coffee clubs. Misaki was the first one to arrive since her company was closer. Takumi entered through the front door but Misaki was to busy day dreaming to notice Takumi walking he walked in he went behind her and hugged her,she slightly jumped up and was about to scream when she saw a bit of blond hair.

Misaki and Takumi were holding hands walking out of the cafe shop when just out side she collapsed. Takumi had his concern face on when he saw her and took her to the hospital straight away.

When he entered her room the doctors said that she was fine she just hasn't had enough sleep lately and her body is very said they called her family, which made Takumi question since Minako and Suzuna would be in Japan. His question didn't last long when Misaki woke up.

"Where am I" Misaki questioned when she woke up to a bright lit room

"Misaki are you alright, how are you feeling"

"Im fine" Misaki replied, with that Takumi calmed down a little bit

When Takumi calmed down he remembered that they said that her parents are coming over so he decided to ask her.

"Misaki, the doctors said they have contacted your family, I thought that you said your going on holiday alone"

"Well my parents are here and I'm actually not going on holiday"

"Misaki what happened when I'm gone"

"Umm I" She didn't know what to say but she knew she had to say something

"Please Misaki I just wanna know what happened to my little maid hill I'm gone"

"Well nothing big"

"Nope nothing just you moved to a different country"He said sarcastically

"Well maybe after you left I got told that I was adopted by my parents friends and that my parents are actually in America, so I went here to live with them I started to work and everything"

"How about Minako and Suzuna, I know you wont just leave them in Japan"

"well I did ask them to come to America and they accepted"

After that they talked about what happened when he was gone, but their was 2 things that she never mention and they were the fact that she has a son and that now she's rich.

Around about 45mins of talking she was tired again and feel asleep not long later the door opened, in came a man and a women probably Misakis parents with a little boy that looked so much like Takumi.

"Is Misaki alright"Her mother asked

"Yes she's just lacking sleep"Takumi replied still thinking about the little boy

"And who might you be"Her father spoke up

"Im Takumi Walker and you are "

"We are her parents"Her mother replied

"Are you by any chance the guy who she dated in high school but went to England"

"Um yes"

"What are you doing here after 5 years you finally try to find her" Her father said trying not to look at Kei

"Im sorry I did go back to Jpan but I never saw her and when I asked everyone just said she moved, until the high school reunion did I see her again"He explained

"We wont stop you just please don't break her heart she's been through a lot"

Takumis curiosity was building up about the little boy that look like a baby version of him, he had to ask who he is.

"May I ask something"Takumi said to her parents who ere sitting on the couch by the window

"What do you wanna know my dear"Her mother replied

"WHo might this little boy be"

"Im Kei Livingstone"The boy finally spoke up all he's been doing was stand next to the bed holding Misakis hand.

Takumi looked at them for an explanation

"Well he's Misakis son"her father replied

"Co-Could he be" Takumi was in a great shocked, he couldn't believe the girl he loved had a son, not anyones son but a son that he think might be his

"If your asking who's the father I believe just by looking at his face you would know" Her mother answered

"Are you my father" The boy asked out of the blue


	3. Come With Me

Chapter 3

Takumi stood there not knowing what he should say to the little for him Misaki woke up from her deep sleep, Kei came and hugged his mummy right away

"Mummy are you alright"Kei said worriedly

Just then Misaki was looking around to see Takumi, seeing the atmosphere between the two her parents went out and took Kei out with them.

Her parents went home since they saw her all okay and that Takumi was their to look after her, little Kei was shocked to see someone look identical to him but he kept quiet since he believe that when the time comes his mother would tell him, but he already suspected who the guy would be.

Before the conversation between the two began the doctor came in and said that she can go home stayed quiet the whole time, he didn't take her home instead he took her to the hotel he's staying at.

They were walking in to his room which was on the 21st floor it was facing a beach and had a fresh air coming in. Misaki found the couch and sat down feeling the uncomfortable atmosphere she began to speck "Takumi why are you so quiet"

He stayed quiet, deep inside he was happy he had a son he just could believe after how many years he comes back to find he had a son, he had a guilt feeling inside, he couldn't imagine how much pain she had to go through all by her self in the last couple of years.

"Takumi please talk to me"Misaki said she came up and hugged Takumi's back

"Misaki, who's Kei"

"He's um" She wanted to tell him but she didn't know how to she was afraid but she knew he would have his way anyway

"Misaki tell me"

"Well he's my son"She was now looking at her feet thinking how interesting it is right now

"He's mine isn't he"Takumi said bluntly

"No"She replied he was taken back by her answer but he had to push her into admitting it

"Then why does he look like me"He had a slight smirk remembering their first child

"He doesn't you must be dreaming"

"Oh really, so who did you sleep with"He asked hopping that he was her first and her last

"Who do you think I am, the only person I've slept with is you"She said with anger not realising what she said until she saw how his face lit up

"So you only slept with me but your son isn't my son"

"Well he um"

"Misaki why didn't you just tell me about him"

"I was scared"

"What of"

"I didn't want us to be a bother to you, i didn't know if you would accept him or now"

"Misaki I love you, you and Kei would never be a bother to me"

She smiled at what he said

"If anything happens to you and Kei you have to promise to tell me"

She nodded then he went down on one knee, which she didn't expect and opened up a box revealing an engagement ring.

The ring band was maid of platinum and in the middle their was an emerald stone shaped as a heart on either sides were two diamonds. It wasn't to complicated just right for Misaki.

"Misaki, I know I have let you down but would you please give me the opportunity to look after you and Kei for the rest of my life, Misaki would you marry me"

Misaki's tears were on the edge of falling down but just before it did she said"Yes"

Takumi gave her a passionate kiss, slowly he unbuttoned her clothing's and she did the same, they spent the night together forgetting all their problems.

The next morning Misaki woke up and found two protective arms wrapped around her naked body.

Misaki was trying to get out of his grip without waking him up but luck want on her side he put on a tight grip on her but it didn't hurt her.

"Morning Beautiful"

"Morning"She replied still trying to get out

"Why do you wanna get out, I've missed you its been years since I hugged you like this"

She blushed and dug her face into his chest to hide her blushing face.

They had a shower together then breakfast. Misaki was going to have a break of work since her parents said she should be resting,so she decided to take Takumi to see Kei.

It was a Saturday so he didn't have school, Misaki and Takumi were right on front of his room.

Knock Knock Knock

"Come In"Kei said, Misaki maybe his mother but she respected his privacy very much

She walked in with Takumi behind her

"Kei I would like you to meet some one"

Kei looked up from his work that his tutor gave him, he had to get a tutor since they didn't want to much people to know about him, also because he's to smart to go to kindergarden.

"Kei meet Takumi Hess your umm"She didn't know how to tell her soon but before she could try again she was interrupted

"He's my father isn't he"The parents were shocked to see such a young boy understand so much

"He's just like me isn't he Misa-chan"Takumi whispered to Misaki's ear

Before she should hit him or scream her son said something that interrupted her thoughts

"Please don't hurt mummy daddy"

Takumi was overjoyed to hear Kei call him daddy, overjoy was probably an understatement.

After that for the rest of the month they spent all their time together until a couple of days before Takumi had to go back to England

"Misaki Im going back to England in a couple of days"

"I know, when will you be back"She didn't want him to leave she would be horrified to have to experience what she went through the last time he left

"I will probably come bcd in a couple of years"

She didn't want to wait for another couple of years to see him so she asked "Why that long, I don't want you to leave me again"

She was having a bad head ache but she had to deal with the problem in front of her

"Misaki you and Kei would be coming to England with me"


	4. My Last Month In America

Chapter 4

After the little discussion of Misaki and Kei going to England with Takumi, they settled down with going to England but in about a month or two after they sort out all the things here in America.

It was 3 days since they talked about going to England, Misaki was currently in the car with had just finished work and Takumi came and picked her way there Misaki fell asleep and Takumi ended up driving her to his knew Misaki to well that she wouldn't want her son to see her fall asleep, that would make her son worried.

When he arrived at his place he carried her bridal style inside, he layer her on his bed and then she started moving about in her sleep and eventually woke woke up to Takumi sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her.

"PERVERT"She screamed at his face earning a chuckle from her beloved

"I was just admiring your beauty, whats so wrong about that"He replied with a big smirk on his face

"What ever pervert where am I, and what did you do to me"

"Well I took you to my house since you probably wont want our son to see you exhausted and fell asleep, and for your last question I haven't done anything to you yet, but if you want I'm willing to"After he said the last bit he was grinning

"Pervert"

"But you love this pervert don't you"

"No" she said with a straight face

Seeing he looked down she felt guilty and she gave him a passionate kiss, he was shocked but he returned it with the same amount of passion or even that things got a bit were discarded and they spent their time feeling what happened before he left.

The next morning Misaki woke up with her whole body aching,she was about to get out when she felt two protective arms wrapped around her bare as trying to tangle her self from him but it seems like his arms were stuck to her like a while of trying she was about to give up when she felt something cold on her neck,she turned around to see Takumi awake.

"Takumi let me go"She said trying to get out which she failed miserably

"Takumi, I need to go and work also I have to go and check up on Kei he must be worried"

After that being said she got out and into her cloths from yesterday, she went into the bathroom connected to the room to do her looked in the mirror, she couldn't believe what she saw, when she was changing she saw some hickeys but they were just some so she didn't mind but what she currently saw freaked her over her neck were hickeys you could barely see her skin colour all you could see were hickeys, it was like their were hundreds and thousands of them.

"TAKUMI"She screamed

"What is it Misaki"Takumi entered and wrapped his arms around her waist

"What are these"She said pointed to the hickeys

"Well they are lovebites my dear"

"I meant why is their so many"

"Oh so Misaki doesn't mind having some"

"T-thats not what I meant"Her face was reddening

Takumi let out a true smile that made her smile with him

"Takumi, do you have anything that I could cover it with"

"Why Misaki regret it and she doesn't want anyone to know"He ended that with a pout

"Thats not what I meant, I meant how would everyone think if I walk into my office with would be so embarrassing"She tried to reason out

"Fine,but your having a punishment after left a scarf here last time"

After that she left not wanting to know what he meant by punishment was, she took a cab to home and visited her little boy and got her car ready to work.

The next 15 days was spent between Takumi and Misaki having fun and sometimes meaning every second day they would take Kei out somewhere.

Misaki was waking up to find her entangled in Takumi's arms was going to untangle her self from him but then she felt something coming up her throat, she quickly ran to the bathroom and tried keeping her head above the toilet she was running Takumi woke up, since MIsaki forgot that he was sleeping and sorta pushed him off her.

"Misaki you alright"Takumi came over to her and wrapped a robe around himself then one around her bare that he went and rubbed her back and keeping her hair out of her face.

After that vomiting he carried her back to bed and made her rest, he came and got her a glass of water.

"How are you feeling"

"Like crap"She replied

That happened for the next couple of days until it was the last day they were in decided that since tomorrow she would be going to England she should go and check with a doctor,Takumi was getting really worried about her and if she went to England it would be hard to find her way around things.

She called Takumi and told him that she doesn't need him to pick her up since her coworker was dropping her the truth she just took a cab to the doctors.

She was sitting down waiting for her name to be called out, She could wait to find out whats wrong and stop this vomiting,its making her not feel like eating at suddenly she thought of how Takumi's grandfather would react if she and Kei went over to was deep in thought until a nurse came and said her name and leaded her to the room.

Misaki sat on the chair opposite of the doctor,the room was white with a couple of photos of a happy family who were probably the doctors family.

"Hello Misaki, I am Dr Tadashi and I would be your doctor today, how may I help"The doctor said he had blond hair and pinkish eyes,Weird.

"Well I haven't been feeling and Ive been vomiting"

"Could you please answer the next few questions"

"Okay"She was getting a bit nervous

"Have you had any intercourses lately"

Misaki blushed at the question,she didn't understand what that had to do with anything"Yes"

"Are you late for your monthly"She took out her phone and counted it had been over 3 weeks

"Yes"

"Have you felt light headed,vomiting,tired,not feeling well"

"Yes, so whats wrong with me"

"Im not certain but I think I know,I will run a few test just incase, please wait out side for me to call you in for the results"

She went and did the test and waited out was think and then it hit her intercourse,Takumi never used she knew was that she could be pregnant for all she knew.

"Misaki"She was called in and she entered sitting on the same seat

"My predictions are correct, you are currently 3 weeks pregnant"


	5. The Talk

Chapter 5

She was current in the hotel they booked. With an overprotective fiancé like Takumi you couldn't move or do anything when you're feeling sick. After the visit to the doctors you boarded your plane not longer after that,when you got on until you got off you started to feel sick. Takumi as the caring person he is notice and took her to a hotel to rest until she felt well enough.

8:00am (2nd day in England)

Misaki was currently lying in bed with Takumi on the right side and Kei in-between the hotel room was an expensive yet casual was like another hotel room just bigger and has more was the day she decided to tell Takumi she was pregnant, through the last couple of days she felt guilty, he was worried about her so much but she hasn't told him didn't know how wasn't long when he found out he missed a couple of his sons life and know he was about to find out that she was pregnant.

8:15am

Misaki was just exiting the bathroom after her daily morning sickness when Kei and Takumi came and greeted her.

"Morning Mi-sa-ki"Takumi whispered in her ear

"Morning mum"Kei said kissing her check

"Morning"Misaki replied weakly

"Whats wrong Misaki why do you sound so weak"Takumi was extremely concern about her,not only did she not go to the doctors but her sickness kept on worsening.

"Ummm Im fine" that was all she could come up with she said that she would tell him but when the time comes she loses her courage.

"Misaki,I know you well enough to know your hiding something from Kei and I"

"Mommy whats wrong"

"Umm Im not"

"Misaki you were saying umm before you speck"

"So"

It shows that you are thinking when you could of just answer straight of the bat "

"Fine ill tells you,well I went to this place and this person at this place told me some shocking news"

"Misaki don't beat around the bush"

"Did you go to the doctors mommy"

Misaki was shocked at how fast her son has caught on

"Yes"

"And the doctor told you what big thing?"

"He might of said something about"She was interrupted by Takumi's phone call,it kept on ringing so Takumi told Kei to go,Kei went to the bathroom to answer the call,Takumi stayed back to talk to Misaki.

"Misaki,please I'm worried,Kei's worried"He said with a face that Misaki couldn't resist

"Fine"She took a deep breath"Im pregnant"She finally let it out she felt a weight lift of her shoulder but she doesn't know how Takumi would react,she was scared that he might not want another child with her.

She looked down not wanting to see his reaction until he spoke up"Misaki look at me"his voice was a whisper but stern

She slowly looked up at him when she looked at him her lips met with his,she was shocked to be an understatement but she still didn't know why he kissed her,was it a good bye kiss or a happy kiss.

"I love you Misaki,thank you for having a family with me"his line was a bit cheesy but she didn't care she was happy he didn't reject her.

Then fear struct him about his grandfather,if he found out about the kids before marriage and that it wasn't with a noble person his grandfather might try to do something to Misaki.

"Misaki,how about we go to America and live their"

"Why,aren't we going to ask for your grandfathers approval"

"Misaki that isn't important,if he finds you he might kill you, and the place you work at will be shut down"

She thought about it for a while then she pecked his lips and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Takumi Walker, do you not trust me,if I'm able to get engaged with the hottest guy in high school I think I have enough charm to charm your grandfather"Takumi was shocked he has never seen this side of Misaki.

"Misaki you don't understand"Misaki placed two fingers on his lips to shush his mouth

"Or is it that you just want to run of and not marry me"She had a pout on her face that Takumi couldn't resist"Or maybe you just plain think I'm not worth of you"After a while Kei came back

"Some one says he's your grandfather daddy and wants to meet us"Kei said walking over

An hour later at the Walker building

They were walking in,but unexacting to Takumi he was the only one who was nervous about his grandfathers were in front of his grandfathers room now the secretary has left somewhere.

"Takumi,before we go in their I wanna say,no matter what you found out about my work don't be mad at me and I will explain later"

Takumi was confused but still walked inside with Misaki but giving her a nod.

"Hello Takumi"A voice said

"Grandfather this is Misaki and Kei"

"Ive heard so much about you,so why are you here"

"We came here to ask your approval on our marriage"Takumi replied with a cold face

"Hahaha, you know I want you to marry a noble person,mostly because I don't want you to lose half of the company if you get a divorce"

"We wont get a divorce"Misaki said stepping up from behind Takumi

"How could I trust you"was the reply

Misaki turned around to Takumi and Kei telling them to let her handle it and go out"Misaki he might hurt you your pregnant"Takumi whisper but his grandfather still herd.

'"Oh so now you are pregnant,you aren't even married"

"But I am going to be married"Misaki replied

"Who's going to approve"

"You of course"Misaki replied having the upper hand

"Why would you think I would approve"

"Well have you heard of the Livingstone family"Misaki now had a smirk on her face

"Why of course they are our strongest opponents"

"Do you know who their heir or heiress is"

"Their long lost daughter,Misaki or something"

Now it was Kei's turn"So you don't have anything to worry if the companies heiress is named Misaki"

"It has nothing related,they are two different people,my great-grandson"

"What if I told you I was the long lost daughter"Misaki said shocking Takumi and his grandfather

"Your meant to tell me you're the daughter"

"Yes, theirs no difference now is their I hear from my parents that you asked for an arranged marriage"Then she walked out letting him to think about what she said

"Misaki this is what you meant"

"Yes I'm sorry I didn't tell you,I just didn't want you to think that I was forgiving you because I wanted the companies to go stronger"

"I understand,but can you explain what happened"

After that she explained to him with the help of her son.

1 Week later she was already dressed up in her wedding dress,just a couple of days ago Takumi's grandfather told her that the two would get married before Misaki reached her 2nd month of was now walking down the aisle to Takumi with a smile.


	6. Authors Note

I know Ive pretty much never written an authors note or a message the most I do is reply to the reviews.

I know this isn't the best story, but just to everyone out there Im not the best writer.

I just started college this year so I'm still pretty young.

To rush and update for everyone I didn't have time to reread this work unlike the last one I actually had time to since it was the holidays.

So i decided that after my exams (which is the end of this week) I would go through my story and edit a lot of things and change some events maybe even add some more chapters.

So if you guys have any ideas or anything you want me to put in just message me or review.

Thank you for spending your time on my story I hope I can make an improvement for you guys.


End file.
